Tomando la iniciativa
by cisachan
Summary: -¿ No tienes miedo de que otro hombre se la lleve?- pregunta una anciana Sayori acostada en una cama de hospital. -Eso no va a pasar, porque incluso desde antes que naciera, su vida ha estado atada a ese hombre. pero que tal si un nuevo rival apareciera de pronto intentanto quedarse con la reina sangrepura. Tomará Zero la iniciativa de una vez por toda? vamos a ver!


-**se distinguir cuando me mienten y cuando no. Se que uds han estado bebiendo la sangre del otro. ¿ No tienes miedo de que otro hombre se la lleve?-** pregunta una anciana Sayori acostada en una cama de hospital.

El cazador lo piensa solo un segundo,-**Eso no va a pasar**- dice con total seguridad- **porque incluso desde antes que naciera, su vida ha estado atada a ese hombre.**

Basado en esta premisa, y en algunos temas pendientes, Zero se tomó cincuenta años para decidirse estar con yuuki de una vez por todas.

Pero que tal si nuestro genial cazador peliplata se encontrara amenazado por un repentino rival que revolotea alrededor de la reina sangrepura?

Tomará Zero de una vez por todas la iniciativa?

Vamos a ver!

* * *

_** Tomando la iniciativa.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

El encuentro con wakaba Sayori lo dejo con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

En primer lugar, verla postrada en una cama, con la evidencia del paso del tiempo clara en todas sus facciones lo dejó un tanto perplejo por dentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía. Ni a Yuuki…

Hacía tanto que se había sumergido en su trabajo que ni el mismo se había tomado tiempo para verse en un espejo. Se detuvo un momento enfrente de una ventana y vio por breves instantes su reflejo. Nada había cambiado. Tenia el cabello un poco más largo, y los ojos ligeramente menos amenazantes. Pero el tiempo de envejecer se había detenido para él. Tal como lo dijo Wakaba Sayori. Seguía siendo el mismo, y sospechaba que no lo decía solo por su apariencia…

Técnicamente tenía 72 años. Pero parecía de 20. y sentía que había vivido mucho más por todo lo que tuvo que pasar. En realidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que viviría un dia siquiera siendo vampiro.

Jamás hubiera pensado que vería envejecer a su maestro y a su mejor amigo Kaito, que estos lo aceptarían y hasta lo animarían a seguir viviendo.

Que estaría presente en el funeral del director, el hombre que lo recibió en su casa y lo crió como aun hijo, aún sabiendo en lo que se convertiría.

Hubo varios momentos en los que pensó que hubiese sido mejor terminar con su vida llena de sufrimiento.

Zero se preguntaba cuando dejó de pensar en eso. ¿Cuando aceptó su destino? Cuando decidió seguir con su vida a pesar de todo, y reconciliarse con su naturaleza?

Y la respuesta era fácil. Toda su vida recobró el sentido aquel día en el que dejó entrar la luz a su corazón. la luz y la calidez del amor de Yuuki.

Paradójicamente, ese mismo día se congeló el tiempo de Kaname Kuran, mientras que el de zero comenzó a moverse. Tal vez no de la forma en la que él esperaba, si era que alguna vez se animó a esperar algo. Pero si sabía a ciencia cierta que deseaba algo.

Alguien.

Amaba a yuuki. Quería estar a su lado. Quería ser su compañero. Era lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro. Ese anhelo lo movía hacia adelante.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica. Porque a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, había entre ellos un mundo de diferencias que no se podían pasar por alto.

Yuuki era una Kuran. Una líder entre los vampiros. Tenía responsabilidades que acarrear y problemas que atender. Y también era madre. Aunque su "niña" ya no lo era más,y se pudiera manejar completamente sola, seguía habiendo entre madre e hija una conexión muy fuerte en la que él no estaba seguro de entrometerse.

Y estaba también el pequeño detalle de que a pesar de haber dejado en claro sus sentimientos aún no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo …ejem…manejar una situación de enamorados con yuuki.

Si, es decir, se habian besado mas de una vez. 53 veces para ser exactos. Si, tristemente tenia contadas las veces que pudo besarla en estos cincuenta años. Una cantidad bastante menor a la considerada normal en una pareja, y que además casi siempre implicaba algunas mordidas y beber sangre el uno del otro…

Ahhh…si, habrán sido pocas veces, pero definitivamente fueron memorables.

También hubo caricias y abrazos de vez en cuando, pero nunca llegaron más allá de eso. No porque él no haya querido, ciertamente. Y no porque ella no estaba dispuesta. Sino porque ninguno de los dos sabría que hacer o decir después de que…pasara lo que pasara.

¿Vivirían juntos? Se casarían? ¿Seguiría todo tal cual estaba?

Los dos sabían que nada volvería a ser igual si llevaban su frágil relación al siguiente nivel. Ambos tendrían que dejar de huir. Y eso lo llenaba de incertidumbre.

Mientras pensaba en esto, el cazador tuvo un incontenible deseo de toparse con yuuki en algún lugar. La extrañaba, necesitaba verla.

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en el fondo se decepcionó al no encontrarse con ella en el hospital en donde Wakaba Sayori estaba internada. Había estado allí, lo sabía porque podía sentir su esencia.

Ah…si…quería verla…

Yuuki…

Mientras se diigía a las escaleras, Escuchó una voz molesta que se acercaba dando grandes pasos vociferando órdenes a los enfermeros . Zero suspiró. Ya le parecía raro no haberlo visto cerca de Wakaba. Era Aidou-sempai. Ahora esposo, padre y abuelo de un par de niños igual de revoltosos que él…

-¡espero que le hayan dado la mejor habitación! Y por qué hay tanta gente merodeando por aquí?! Les dije que reservaran todo este piso para ella sola! Oye tu, le han llevado las flores que pedí…?- continuó gritando irritado hasta que se topó de lleno con el cazador en pleno pasillo. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin decirse nada. Después de todo, no eran muy amigos que digamos

Aidou-sempai había crecido un poco físicamente, tenía rasgos más adultos y masculinos en lo que hace 50 años había sido su cara de bebé, pero en el fondo , y para el criterio de zero, seguía siendo infantil y arrogante. Aunque en cierto sentido su carácter había sido domado a la perfección por la templanza y seguridad de su esposa humana.

-hmph! Eres tu kiryuu, hacía tiempo que no tenía el agrado de verte. – dijo altanero con las manos en la cintura- ¿Cómo has estado? Señor presidente de la asociación de cazadores…- sonrió con falsedad. Zero solo suspiró, sin ánimos de contestarle, lo que enervó al vampiro rubio.

-bien, no me respondas! Sigues siendo un irrespetuoso como siempre no?, bueno, adiós!- dijo dando grandes pasos y sobrepasando a zero, pero antes de alejarse más miró de reojo, y le dijo casi entre dientes: - seguramente a ella le dio gusto verte, gracias por venir.- se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró, dejando que los nervios se le fueran un poco, no quería que Sayori lo viera alterado.

- a propósito, esa tonta estuvo aquí toda la mañana, la tuve que echar para que asistiera a la reunión en la Asociación esta noche, será posible que sea tan atolondrada! Todavía no sabe manejar sus tiempos!..en fin, si la vez… dile que le agradez-

-díselo tu mismo. Seguramente vendrá a ver a wakaba otra vez.-le dijo zero mientras se alejaba.

-tch! Te lo digo para que vayas y tengas una excusa para hablar con ella, idiota! – Estas palabras causaran que zero se diera vuelta y le lanzara una de sus famosas miradas al noble vampiro rubio.- q..que?! no me mires así, si sigues actuando de esa manera ese chico del consejo te va a ganar, lo que sería lo más lógico!-

Al ver que no conseguía una reacción del cazador, Aidoi se cansó de provocarlo y decidió seguir caminando a la habitación en donde su amada esposa estaba.

¿Quien?...casí pregunta en voz alta Zero, pero por supuesto no dejó que se notara, simplemente se quedó mirando la espalda de Aido mientras este se marchaba, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando con tranquilidad , aunque por dentro una pequeña alarma se había encendido.

De pronto, las ganas de ver a la reina pura sangre eran imposibles de negar. Por suerte esta noche tendría esa oportunidad.

Por alguna razón, al cazador le dolían los colmillos.

…..

-Yuuki-sama… ejem….yuuki –sama!-repitió ligeramente con una vos mas fuerte la asistente vampiro de la reina.

-si! Perdón, me distraje de nuevo!¡ Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó frenéticamente yuuki, sorprendida de haberse distraído nuevamente. Y es que por más de que lo intentase, no podía continuar tranquilamente con su trabajo cuando su mejor amiga estaba hospitalizada y ellansin poder hacer nada para mejorarla por la sencilla razón de que Yori no aceptaría que ella usase su sangre pura para sanarla y rejuvenecerla….

"Despúes de todo es la decisión de Yori-chan, y debo respetarla"

Se repetía Yuuki a sí misma, aunque en el fondo sentía una inmensa frustración por no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

-Yuuki-sama! Otra vez se ha distraído!- Le volvió a recordar su pobre asistente-

-ah!… lo lamento, sumiré-san!, prestaré más atención. Lo prometo.- dijo la reina intentando hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el informe que tenían que preparar para la reunión de esta noche con la Asociación de Cazadores. Mejor ni pensar en otras cosas que también la distraían y tenían que ver precisamente con cierto cazador.

-Es imposible sumiré, no vas a conseguir que mi madre te preste la más mínima atención hoy.- dijo una voz aterciopelada que pertenecía a una joven sangrepura que acababa de entrar por la ventana de la oficina de la reina.

-ah! Akira, ya te he dicho que no uses la ventana para entrar!- dijo yuuki intentando sonar con autoridad, aunque no podía seguir regañando a su hija de ¡50 años!-

-madre, el abuelo cross me contó una vez que tu solías salir por la ventana, trepar árboles, saltar muros y…

-ahh! Olvida eso hija!- contestó avergonzada yuuki mientras se preguntaba porque diablos el director tuvo que contarle esas cosas, le quitaba autoridad frente a su hija!

" bueno, al menos el director pudo disfrutar de su papel como abuelo contándole cosas innecesarias a mi Akira, aunque sea tuvo eso antes de irse…"

Pensó yuuki con melancolía al recordar a su peculiar padre adoptivo fallecido hace diez años.

-Por cierto, Akira, te esperaba un poco más tarde .¿ No estabas en una cita con Takuma-san?-

La joven sangrepura se ruborizó completamente. Lo que resultaba encantandor en ella. Pues verán, Akira Kuran era la perfecta combinación de la majestuosidad de su padre, y la cálida ternura de su madre. Tenia la misma mirada de Kaname, pero la sonrisa de Yuuki.

Habia crecido rodeada del amor de su madre y de sus amigos, y con el constante recuerdo de su padre, a quien ella aprendió a amar a pesar de su ausencia.

Akira, como bien lo decía su nombre, era la luz de los ojos de su madre. Así como Yuuki fue la luz en la vida de Kaname.

-N-no era una cita!- contestó dejando de lado su expresión sofisticada para dar paso a unos cachetes colorados- solo íbamos a visitar a mi padre! Y fui solo porque takuma-san me rogó que fuera con él! ¿Quién iría a una cita con ese otaku?- exclamó con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza en alto.

Si. La hija de Kaname y yuuki era tsundere.

"Ella es tan linda cuando se pone así"- pensaba yuuki mientras dejaba escapar una risita. A ella como madre le sorprendió un poco descubrir que su hija estaba "secretamente" enamorada de Ichijou Takuma, sobre todo por la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos. Pero despúes de todo no había mucho lugar para objetar, ya que Kaname tenía mas de 10.000 años cuando estuvieron juntos. Además el rubio noble siempre estuvo al lado de su hija desde el momento en que nació, y Yuuki le tenía un gran aprecio por ello.

-esta bien, esta bien, aki-chan- le dijo en tono de broma Yuuki usando el apodo que takuma le había puesto.

-madre! No me llames así!- contestó por demas enfadada su hija.- como sea, ese impertinente de Takaomi se ofrece a escoltarte a la reunión esta noche.- dijo cambiando el tono de voz por uno mas disgustado.

-ah, es muy considerado de su parte, acaso Takaomi-kun vino contigo?- preguntó Yuuki mientras escribía el informe.

-si, pero le dije que esperara afuera, que yo vendría a preguntarte si aceptabas su escolta. Espero que le digas que no!-

-um? Por que debería decirle que no, hija?- yuuki la miró ladeando la cabeza confundida.

-pero es que madre… el tiene intenciones impuras contigo!- contestó indignada Akira, no podía creer que su madre no se percatara de todo lo que su ex compañero de clases-Sinichi Takaomi hacía para acercarse a la reina , pero antes de permitir que ese impertinente se convirtiera en su padre, le arrancaría el corazón a arañazos! Oh, si, si en algo padre e hija se parecían mucho, era en Akira tambíen era muy celosa y posesiva de Yuuki.

Había una sola persona en el mundo, además de su padre, a quien ella aceptaría como compañero de su madre. Y ese era Zero.

-Madre, vas a ver a Zero-san esta noche verdad? El puede escoltarte- dijo Akira con un tono más suave y provocando que esta vez Yuuki se ruborizase un poco.

-supongo que va a estar en la reunión, hija, después de todo el es el presidente de la Asociación. Razón por la cual no puede escoltarme, ese no es su trabajo.- respondió con tranquilidad Yuuki, mientras le acercaba a su asistente el informe terminado.- Ten, sumiré-san, perdón por la demora, en unos momentos saldremos.- con una reverencia, la silenciosa asistente se retiró de la oficina.

-Madre…yo creo que- antes de que pudiera continuar, Yuuki se acerca y la abraza tiernamente.

-Mi dulce Akira, se lo que vas a decir, que debería hablar con Zero, yo también quiero hablar con él,pero es complicado con nuestras obligaciones. Esta bien asi como esta.

- no es verdad- dijo akira abrazando a su amada madre-Yo se que te sientes sola. Yo quiero que puedas estar junto a la persona que amas. No tiene por que ser complicado.

Akira sabía mejor que nadie la agonía que Yuuki vivía por extrañar a su padre, la tristeza que a veces se quedaba impregnada en su mirada, por eso quería que ella pudiera ser feliz, y sabía que eso solo iba a ser posible al lado de aquel cazador.

-gracias hija mía, pero yo no me siento sola, soy muy feliz teniéndote conmigo. Así que no te preocupes , si?- yuuki le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió con seguridad.- ahora, iré a decirle a Takaomi-kun que puede acompañarnos. Nos vemos aki-chan!- bromeó y se retiró.

Akira cruzó los brazos y puso una expresión obstinada, mientras veía a su madre irse.

-um.. a mi no me engañas madre, y definitivamente no voy a permitir que sigas sufriendo!- dijo para sí misma con total convicción.

Después de todo era hija de Yuuki Kuran.


End file.
